The B&B Factor
by M and M Works
Summary: Strange going ons at the B&B...


******** ****The B&B Factor**********  
****by M&M Works**

He rolled over and lifted his lips when his arm sought out and found her next to him, no more than a hair's breadth away. Stroking the smooth, silky skin on her back with his thumb, he sleepily opened his eyes.

Hers were already open. She watched him with a secret smile of her own.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They took the time to soak each other in, as though they still couldn't believe that they were finally here.

Together.

Like this.

Then there was no more need for words.

Quicker than you could strike a match, their lips met and fused. Banding his arm across her back, he gripped her slim hip bone and pulled her over and on top of him. Both sighed at the feel of each other - skin on skin, heart on heart.

No more boundaries.

No more holding back.

One hand cradling the brunette locks at the base of her head, the other caressing her perfect derriere, he felt his heart soar as she matched his kisses and love bites lick for lick and nip for nip.

They'd spent the whole night making love. He'd carried her moans in his ears and her taste on his tongue over into his dreams, to the point where he wasn't sure if he'd imagined it all. But waking up with her lying next to him and seeing her smile back, he knew it was real.

And now he wanted to spend the whole _day_ in bed making love.

The urgent need to be joined as one, to have that connection that was once so seemingly impossible, fueled him to suddenly flip them over.

He needed her.

Now.

She must have felt that urgency, too, for she didn't resist as he used his powerful muscular thighs to open her; in fact, she spread herself wider and locked her long legs around his lower back.

There was no need for foreplay.

Both knew the other's need.

Boring his eyes into hers, he shifted his hips slightly and positioned himself ready. Before she could blink, he was inside her. He so desperately wanted to close his eyes at the feel of her burning heat surrounding him, but he didn't. More important was his need to be connected to her on the emotional level, too. To be looking in her eyes not only when he entered her, met her thrust for thrust, but when she went over the edge.

She was so vulnerable then, so free, uninhibited – so unlike how she normally was. Which was why he didn't dare look away. Seeing her like this was a gift; one which he wasn't about to take granted for a second.

Lost in her eyes, he felt his breathing pattern match hers, slowly increasing in sync with the pounding rhythm of their bodies.

A heavy groan escaped him at the feel of her nails scraping down his back, marking him - perhaps a sign that she herself needed tangible proof that this wasn't a dream. But she didn't offer an apology, not that he needed or wanted one. As much as he loved to see her vulnerable, it was that spark inside her that made her who she was, and he craved that passion just as much.

Her moan and fluttery whimper told him that she was close. He could tell she wanted to close her eyes but, to her credit, she didn't.

He watched as her pupils dilated and knew that his own must have as well when her inner muscles spasmed around his length, sending him hurtling over quickly after her.

Only then did he allow them to close their eyes when he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly.

Not wanting to crush her with his weight, he reluctantly moved over slightly and settled beside her, tucking her against his solid chest.

At the sound of a foreign bird call, she frowned and lifted her head to peer out the curtains framing the open window.

"Is that a _creek_ outside?" She asked, confused.

"Huh?" He looked outside, too. "What the…?"

Then the view outside was forgotten as the door to their bedroom flung open and banged loudly against the wall.

"God, Jo…," Pacey rumbled as he nuzzled her neck and pushed her back up against the doorframe. "The things you do to me…"

Joey concurred that sentiment with a staccato moan. She pulled his head closer and sighed his name. Caught up in the feel of his wicked tongue wreaking havoc on her, it took her a while to open her eyes and take in their surroundings.

The sight of two strangers in the bed, sheets pulled up to their chins, made her take pause.

Joey swallowed and tried to detangle herself from Pacey's tempting clutches. "Er, Pace…?"

"Hmm?"

"Pace…," she attempted once more when he only held her tighter. "_Pacey. _Wait, stop…"

"Nu-uh. No stopping, Potter." Pacey shook his head and began his assault to the other side of her neck, his voice muffled as he spoke against her skin. "You promised. As soon as we got here." A sharp nip caused her to gasp. "Well, in case you didn't notice, we're _at_ the B&B. No more chit-chat. Time to get nekked."

Joey relaxed in his arms. "Fine."

"That's my girl." Pacey grinned against her neck and used one hand to start to undo the buttons of Joey's shirt.

"But you should know one thing."

"I already know you like my ass, sweetheart," Pacey teased, his manner relaxed.

"Good, but that's not it."

"What's more important than that?"

"Oh, I can think of at least one thing right now," Joey replied with a dry laugh, the anxiousness she felt starting to seep into her voice.

"Yeah? What?"

"We're not alone."

Pacey whipped his head up, his brow furrowed as his eyes asked her what the hell she meant. Then he followed her gaze when she tipped her chin in the direction behind him.

The man in the bed lifted one arm and waved. "Hey there."

Pacey reacted instantly and moved Joey behind him a protective stance.

"Told you." Joey piped up from over his shoulder.

Pacey ignored her and instead narrowed his gaze and glared at the two strangers in the bed he'd booked for the night, in the B&B that Bessie had said was empty for the entire weekend. "Who the hell are you?!"

"_Pacey_!" Joey reprimanded and slapped his back, conscious that these people may very well be paying customers that they'd walked in on. "Be nice."

"I'm handling this, Jo." Pacey hushed her and voiced his question again.

"I could ask you the same thing," the man answered, his tone just as defiant. His eyes on Pacey and Joey, he reached for an item on the bedside table.

A gun.

"Look, there's obviously a simple explanation here. If we all-," Joey started to offer calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

But Pacey cut in with, "Joey, I _said_ I'm handling this."

"Hardly."

He twisted his head to look at her, only to catch her rolling her eyes at him and glaring back.

"Of course there's an explanation," the woman spoke up. "You're trespassing."

Joey switched her glare from Pacey to the woman. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Bones, maybe you-," The man began but didn't get far when _Joey_ was now the one to be interrupting someone.

"No, no." She held up her hand then placed it on her hip. "I'd like to know what she meant by that." She pushed past Pacey and walked up to the foot of the bed.

"Joey, sweetheart-," Pacey urged as he approached from behind.

"Pacey, I'm handling it," Joey snapped.

She looked the woman up and down. She could take her.

"Continue, please," Joey requested with false politeness.

"You and your _companion_ have broken in and-"

"Listen, lady, let's get one thing straight. This is my sister's B&B and she-"

The man and woman spoke at the same time. "_B&B_?"

Pacey and Joey replied, "Yeah."

"What are you talking about?! This is my apartment!" The man proclaimed.

Both couples turned to look at each other, utterly confused.

Pacey chewed on the inside of his lower lip for a moment. "Let's back up here, shall we?" He gestured with his hands. "_Who_ are you again?"

The man growled in frustration but answered, "She's Bones and I'm Booth."

Suddenly the light dawned for Pacey. "Ohhhh! _Of course_!"

"What?" Joey demanded.

Pacey leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"_Ohhhh_!" Joey echoed.

"Hey, pal, care to share with the rest of the class?" Booth called out, brandishing his gun enough to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh right. You, um, you wanna maybe, er, get dressed first, man?" Pacey moved his arm to indicate their current lack of attire.

"Good idea."

Pacey and Joey subtly turned their backs to let the other duo compose themselves.

"Okay, all done. Now… out with it," Booth insisted.

Pacey turned back around as did Joey, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I think there's been a jinx in the Matrix."

"How so?"

"You're Bones and Booth, right?"

"We already covered that." Booth frowned still not understanding Pacey's point.

"And this is a B&B…"

"I'm still not certain of that, but say it is."

"Well, think about it… a B&B… your initials are B&B… I think there's been a mix-up in the…," Pacey trailed off. Looking around him as though the room was bugged, he dropped his voice to a whisper, "…in the _fandoms_."

Both Bones and Booth stood up tall, immediately understanding the seriousness of this accusation.

"How can you be sure?" Bones asked this time.

"You think you're in his apartment-"

"We don't think, I know," Bones replied adamantly.

"Reeeealllly?" Joey drawled, amused. "Then, Miss Know-It-All, how do you explain _that_?" She pointed to the creek outside, the same one Bones and Booth had wondered about earlier.

Booth looked from the creek to the room and back again. He surveyed the room more closely then shook his head, the truth setting in.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he whispered sadly to himself, his eyes resting briefly on the now empty bed. Then in a louder voice mused, "The creek. I've heard about you guys. You're… Pacey and Joey?"

The named couple nodded that they were.

Booth offered his hand to Pacey in apology. "Hey, listen, we're sorry. We're obviously in the wrong place. This is your universe not ours."

"S'Kay. Don't worry about it, man," Pacey replied in an easygoing manner. "It happens all the time on this day."

"Well, we'll just get out of your way." Booth gestured to Bones and she joined him in collecting their belongings and both walked toward the door. Just as he was about to close the door behind them, Booth asked, "By the way, what's that?" He pointed to the garment that had been tucked in the back of Joey's jeans all this time.

"It's, er, an apron." Joey blushed.

Booth tilted his head. "Funny, I don't remember hearing about an apron in the canon of Dawson's Creek. Heh. Never mind."

And, with that, they were gone.

Pacey and Joey let out a collective sigh.

"That was…," Pacey began.

"Interesting?" Joey finished for him.

"Yeah, somethin' like that." He laughed lightly.

"How did you recognize them anyhow?"

Pacey shrugged. "Doug watches their show all the time. Has a crush on the guy."

Joey pursed her lips as though deep in thought yet her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Hmmm… I can see why."

"_That_ guy?" He exclaimed, his voice raising an octave. "_Please_, I am so much more better lookin' than Mr. Muscles with the over-styled hair." Then, realizing that they were now finally all alone, he waggled his eyebrows. "Now… where were we…?"

When he went to tug Joey to him, she held him at bay by placing her palms against his chest. "If you think we're going anywhere near that bed after they…," she didn't bother to finish that train of thought; instead she shuddered and scrunched up her noise. "Ewww. Nope. Not gonna happen."

Pacey looked nonplussed for a moment then curled his lips up in his trademark slow and easy grin. "Never fear, sweetheart. That's the beauty of fanfic."

"And what's that?"

"This."

With a click of his fingers the room magically altered. The bed was made, the sheets were clean, soft music filtered in from the kitchen radio and lit candles adorned the room.

"I see." Joey smiled her crooked smile in approval, now allowing Pacey to pull her in close. "Nice work, Pace."

"Well, someone did tell me recently I had magic fingers." He teased, the tip of his tongue displayed playfully. "I always aim to please."

He dropped a sweet butterfly kiss on her forehead then reached around and removed the apron from Joey's back pocket. "Now, whattaya say? Wanna show them how it's done, Potter?"

Joey reflected back a similar look of desire and love. "Oh, you're _on_, Witter."

However, when Pacey backed them up toward the top of the bed, Joey suddenly changed her mind. "Wait, stop-"

Pacey dropped his head in defeat. "Not with the stopping again, Jo," he whined. "I know we're all alone now." Though just to be sure he looked behind him, before continuing, "And we already covered the ass issue, but now I'd _really_ like to cover the ass issue, if you know what I mean…"

Joey bit her lip. "It's about the apron."

He frowned and glanced at said apron in his hands. "What about it?"

"Well, you see…," she said tentatively and tucked some hair behind her ear. "The other day, I was doing some ironing… I know, I know, hard to believe, right? But, anyway, I was ironing… and… I guess I _accidentally…_ left the iron on." When Pacey's eyes grew huge she rushed to add, "I was only trying to do a nice thing! I know how you feel about it and I wanted it to look perfect for this weekend… it was an accident, Pacey, I swear! I'm sorry… please, forgive me?"

The apron became a blur as Pacey rapidly turned it over and over looking for a blemish.

Yet he couldn't find any.

It looked perfect as always.

Then he heard Joey start to laugh wickedly.

"**April Fools!**" She declared proudly, happy she'd gotten him well and good.

Pacey's jaw went slack with disbelief that she'd joke at ruining such a precious item. At her squeal when he went to grab her, he narrowed his eyes as she faked a right and ran straight past him.

"Yeah, you'd better run, Potter!" He shouted after her.

Then it was his turn to laugh wickedly.

And, once again, the games began.

******** ****The End**** ********

A/N: Hee hee! Go on… admit it… did we get ya? ;) And no, before you ask, we're not writing for the Bones fandom. We're loyal to P/Jo. This was only whipped up in the spirit of an April Fools for a little bit of fun Hope you enjoyed and it put a smile on your faces, as it did ours writing it.


End file.
